


Not the Expected Honeymoon

by shanfawn16



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanfawn16/pseuds/shanfawn16
Summary: Yet another sequel in my "Expected" series. Harry's still recovering. What about the Honeymoon? Mostly a PWP!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Not the Expected Honeymoon**

_A/N: Yet another sequel in my “Expected” series. I just can’t seem to leave Neville and Harry alone._

_Disclaimer: Frankly, I don’t care if its not mine…_

 

“You can’t seriously expect me to be happy about this,” Harry said tersely, crossing his arms and standing his ground.

“No, I don’t expect happiness. I do, however, expect you to be an adult and stop pouting,” Neville answered, refusing to look at the petulant expression on his new husband’s face.

“Nev, it’s our honeymoon. How can you just cancel it like that?”

Sighing heavily, Neville finished hanging their wedding robes in the closet and turned to his husband, taking him into an embrace.

“I know you’re disappointed, love, but it can wait. You promised the Healers at St. Mungo’s that you would rest. You’re not completely recovered yet,” Neville said as he ran a soothing hand along Harry’s back.

“I feel fine,” Harry said weakly.

“I love you,” Neville replied. “I just want you well again, okay? I’ve never been so scared in all my life – seeing you lying in that hospital bed, not knowing if or when you’d wake up. Please do this for me, Harry. Let’s just take things slow and let your body have the time it needs to heal.”

“Fine,” Harry huffily agreed. “But you owe me. Once I’m fully back on my feet I expect the honeymoon of all honeymoons. I want to be wined and dined and romanced within an inch of my life.”

“As you wish, my love,” Neville answered, leading Harry over to the bed and guiding him down to the mattress. He smiled as he saw Harry try to hide a yawn, and tucked the covers around his body.

“Will you lie down with me?” Harry asked, blinking sleepily.

“Of course,” Neville replied, pulling back the covers on his side of the bed and curling around Harry’s body.

Harry sighed contentedly and wriggled further back into Neville’s embrace. “Promise me that you won’t let me sleep too long, okay? I don’t want to sleep away our first night as husbands.”

“Okay; just rest for a little while, love,” Neville whispered, feeling Harry’s breath deepen and even out as he fell quickly into sleep.

Neville smiled as he thought about the ceremony which had taken place just an hour before. It had been lovely; just them and their closest friends at the side of the lake at sunset. Neville had never been happier. He knew that Harry was disappointed that their honeymoon had to be postponed, but he refused to risk Harry’s recovery by letting him push himself too soon. They had the rest of their lives to indulge and Neville was determined to ensure that it was a very long, healthy, and happy rest of their lives.

It was only an hour later that Neville felt Harry begin to stir, stretching almost catlike as he roused from slumber. Placing a kiss against the back of his neck, Neville rose to get Harry’s next dose of healing potions. Returning to the room, he found Harry naked and sprawled out on the bed, eyeing him hungrily.

“Unngghh,” Neville said smartly, surprised at the sight. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for you to come back to bed,” Harry answered, trailing a hand down his bare chest.

Shaking his head and steeling his resolve, Neville held out the vials of potions to Harry. “It’s time for your potions,” he said stoically, desperately trying to ignore the flare of arousal in the pit of his stomach.

“Well, why don’t you come a little closer and give me what I need?” Harry said coyly. His hand circling his abs.

“Please, Harry,” Neville begged. “We promised the Healers that you wouldn’t exert yourself. The last thing I want to do is have to rush you back to hospital on our wedding night.”

“Nev, think of what you just said. It’s our _**wedding night**_. I refuse to be denied my marital rights on this, of all nights,” Harry said. “Now, I’ll take those potions, but you have to do a little something for me.”

“Harry…”

“Nev, please,” he said, letting his hand trail down to his rapidly swelling cock. “It’s been so long since we’ve made love. I want you so much… please, don’t deny me this. I promise I’ll take it as easy as possible, but I need you.”

Neville couldn’t take his eyes off of his husband. As Harry was speaking, his hand had started stroking, so slowly. The sight of Harry splayed out on the comforter, feet planted with his legs spread and hand softly massaging his thick erection, was doing horrible things to Neville’s self-control. The stress of the past week had been overwhelming and Neville was quickly losing his fortitude.

“Harry, please,” Neville begged.

Harry let his head fall back, closing his eyes and speeding his movements. His other hand began rolling and pinching his nipples, bringing them to hard peaks as Neville looked on, feeling helpless and disturbingly aroused.

“Nngghh, Neville, feels so good,” Harry mumbled, his hips starting to thrust against the movements of his hand.

Neville felt his mouth go dry as his boxers became distressingly tight. Breathing heavily, he found himself moving forward and then climbing onto the bed. Stilling Harry’s hand, he met his husband’s lust-darkened gaze.

“Harry,” he breathed, feeling the last vestiges of his control slipping away.

“I promise to let you do all the work,” Harry whispered huskily, his tongue darting out to moisten his lips as he looked up at Neville. “Please, husband.”

“Oh, gods,” Neville groaned, giving into the temptation. Leaning down, he hungrily captured Harry’s lips, moaning as their tongues met and danced together. Harry pulled at him until he was lying atop him, quickly pushing his boxers down and off of his body. 

Neville gasped as he felt his own hardness rub alongside Harry’s, effectively putting an end to any argument he had been trying to make. Harry rolled his hips upward, trapping their cocks between them, while capturing Neville’s tongue and sucking hard.

“Please, make love to me,” Harry begged, reaching around and grabbing Neville’s arse as he continued his mind-numbing hip rolling.

“Yesssssss,” Neville hissed, accepting that there was no turning back. 

Doing some quick thinking, Neville decided on a course of action that would give Harry exactly what he wanted while letting him avoid any excess exertion. Pulling back, despite Harry’s groans of disappointment, Neville sat back on his haunches and summoned the jar of lube they kept by the bed. Maintaining eye contact, Neville watched the hungry, lust-filled gaze of his lover as he opened the jar and slicked up his fingers. 

Raising up on his knees, he slid his fingers down past his throbbing erection, under his sac, and began massaging and pressing against his own opening. Harry’s mouth dropped open and his eyes glazed just a bit as his breathing sped up. He reached out a hand, but Neville stopped him.

“No, Harry. Just lie still, love,” he admonished as he continued to prepare himself thoroughly. Rocking back onto his thrusting fingers, his eyes fell shut as he directed every ounce of his concentration to the job at hand. Harry was making a soft, keening sound in the back of his throat, but was staying still, as directed. 

Feeling that he had fully prepared himself, he leaned forward, rubbing more lube onto Harry’s straining, leaking erection before settling above him and slowly lowering himself onto it. As the head breached his opening, he moaned deeply, hearing an echoing moan come from Harry. Neville opened his eyes and met the lust-darkened green ones of his husband as he sank fully down, his arse meeting Harry’s thighs.

“Please,” Harry begged as he obviously strained to avoid thrusting up into the tight heat surrounding him.

“For you, love,” Neville replied, lifting himself up and dropping again, reveling in the slight burn and the intense fullness of his husband filling him completely.

Neville started out moving slowly, almost sedately, up and down, not wanting to push Harry too far, too fast. But the separation they had endured and the lengthy absence of intimate contact had them both needy for more.

Harry was as good as his word, struggling, but succeeding in allowing Neville to do all the work. Neville’s thighs burned at the exertion, but the stretching, throbbing, deepness of the act more than made up for it. At Harry’s urgent pleading, Neville leaned forward, using the new angle to not only kiss his beloved, but to also speed up once again, slamming back against Harry’s legs as he slid his body along Harry’s. 

With a hoarse cry, Harry exploded into climax, finally allowing himself to give in and thrust into Neville. Feeling the hot, searing liquid fill him, Neville reached between them and grasped his own hardness. Harry’s hand wrapped around his and, together, they stroked him until he also cried out, spilling his seed onto Harry’s chest.

Collapsing to the side, Neville felt Harry slip from his body as they turned to each other and waited for their breathing to calm. Harry leaned forward and kissed him gently, bringing a smile to both of their faces.

“Thank you, love,” Harry whispered, his eyes already starting to droop once again.

“As if I could ever say no to you,” Neville replied, running a hand through Harry’s sweat-dampened hair. “And, I know it’s not the honeymoon you expected, but I did manage to convince the Healers at St. Mungo’s to allow you one,” he said, laughing as Harry’s eyes shot back open.

“You mean we’re still going on one?”

“Of course we are, love,” Neville assured him. “It’s just not quite the one you expected.”

“Well?” Harry urged, suddenly wide-awake.

“We can’t leave until after your follow-up appointment next week, but I booked us a villa on the French Riviera,” he said, smiling as he watched Harry’s excitement visibly build. “Minerva’s cousin owns it, actually, and was more than happy to rent it to us when he heard what had happened. I know it’s not the backpacking trip you had wanted, but this will at least allow us a whole week to lounge in bed together and, I’m sure, we can find plenty to entertain us on the private stretch of beach.”

Harry grinned lasciviously for a moment, obviously thinking of ways to stay entertained. He leaned in and kissed Neville deeply again and then pulled back – a much softer, contented look upon his face.

“I don’t know what I ever could have done to deserve you,” he said softly. “I love you… so much.”

“I love you, too,” Neville replied, pulling him close and snuggling up against him. “Now, sleep. I expect you to rest and follow all of the Healer’s instructions so that we can fully enjoy our honeymoon next week.”

Smiling broadly, Harry tucked himself against Neville’s chest. It was only a few moments later that Neville felt his breath even and deepen as he fell into sleep. As he felt himself begin to drift off, Neville thought that, although he never got quite what he expected with Harry, the end result was always worth it.

 

**_The end… again…_ **


End file.
